1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a boot, namely a sports boot and, more particularly, to a boot adapted to be removably retained on a sports apparatus.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
A boot of the aforementioned type can be used in a field such as snowboarding, skiing, water skiing, snowshoeing, roller skating, ice skating, skateboarding, mountain climbing, walking or the like.
Each boot has an upper that overlays a sole. The upper has an opening, which is extended by a slit to facilitate the passage of a user's foot.
Traditionally, the slit extends between a lateral quarter and a medial quarter. The slit allows for a relative spacing apart of the quarters. A tongue blocks the slit at least partially when the quarters are brought close together.
In the case where the tongue is housed between the quarters while being attached to the upper only at one end, foreign bodies, such as water or dirt, sometimes penetrate into the upper through the slit. In order to overcome this drawback, it has been proposed to have two pleats, one between the tongue and the lateral quarter, and the other between the tongue and the medial quarter. In this case, foreign bodies are prevented from penetrating into the upper through the slit. Nonetheless, foreign bodies can get housed in folds formed by the bellows and hinder the tightening of the upper.